


Christina

by Sopes_Mixtape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, Hissers, Human, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopes_Mixtape/pseuds/Sopes_Mixtape
Summary: "They will need you, your brothers and sisters will need someone like you. Don't lose the kindness you are taught.""I will not.""I have granted you only some of their memories, may those be guides to teach you what you need to know."What if Chuck purposely hid an Angel on Earth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is purely made for enjoyment and for me to gauge how I am doing as a writer. I had started this story back in 2016 and decided over the past couple of weeks to rewrite it. This was the result. This story takes place during the events of season 14, any loopholes or mistakes will be noted but please enjoy the story. That is what it was created for.

"Keep her here," the woman with long chocolate hair nodded as she held onto the small child who could be in appearance no more than five years old. Her dress offered no protection against the weather that seemed to be growing more vicious as the moments strolled on. The small girls blue eyes scanned the man with curiosity, she did not come to understand why she was here or what was happening. She had only briefly heard "Chuck" as they call him here tell the woman, Aaliyah, that the young girl's life was in immediate danger if she was not hidden. The young Christina squeezed her eyes shut attempting to keep the wind from hurting them anymore. Earth was not too friendly with snow storms.

"No one will find her?" The woman examined the top of the girls head then placing her hand against the small of the girl's back and drawing her slightly closer. The man shook his scruffy red beard in dissent and adjusted his green coat. Christina was starting to question why she could not help alongside the fighting. Was she too young to understand? Did "Chuck" not believe in her ability to make logical decisions? Why was her father leaving her there? All of this began to overpower her young mind.

What Christina didn't understand was this was for her own well-being and the well-being of the future. You see, "Chuck" knew Christina would be a useful ally to the team Free Will within the next couple years, he had written it. He just needed her to grasp how to make logical decisions and most importantly how to care for others much of which he often found that human compassion made easier to teach. "My child, I have kept her powers hidden from the others. Raise her to believe she is human until I have returned, can you?" He asked with a beaming smile. Aaliyah nodded softly as she picked up the small dark-haired girl who opened her mouth to speak.

"Father?" She was unsure of really what to ask but she felt the need to question many things. The last she had seen father had just previously rebuilt an Angel whose name for the moment she could not recall even though she felt it of utter importance. She could almost remember a face, almost remember something "Chuck" said to her.

"When the time comes you will recall this all Christina. Until then, be good for your mother," the man walked up to the small girl placing two fingers on her head. Christina's mind seemed to burn as sleep was repeated to her over and over, like that, She was out. "She will not remember me, thank you, Aaliyah. Be raised well Angel," and with a distancing flutter, he vanished. Aaliyah brought the small girl into the well-lit 2 bedroom house in Lafayette Indiana, she was safe here at least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"So guys check this out," Sam, the youngest Winchester turned the computer to his older brother Dean, the Nephilim Jack, and the Seraphim Castiel. "Just this morning a report came in about a girl who had gone missing, the only catch is there seemed to be tons of snakeskin surrounding the entire house, as the report says it almost seems to create a nest."

"Snakeskin?" Jack asked. The young Nephilim was still becoming accustomed to 'Human terms' and even living on Earth. There was only so much he could have learned from his mother in their short time together. But he knew for now with evidence that his family was here.

"Snakes are creatures that shed their skin," Castiel filled in the young boy's curiosity. Jack had become thankful for Castiel's explanations about things he could yet not come to understand.

"Well is there more?" Dean asked as Sam moved the computer back to face himself, he began to scan through the police reports once over.

"According to these reports for the past several months, people have been vanishing. Also according to this the farmers now say their crops won't grow and their cattle refuse to eat," something about this pondered Sam's memory as if he had heard of similar events.

"Wait, all of that from just the most recent disappearance?" Dean, the older brother asked as Sam nodded.

"Uh, it looks like it yes."

"Alright it looks like we're taking a road trip," Dean said getting up from the wooden chair that scraped across the cement floor. All of the misfits had found a home in the bunker, even if it lacked in appearance that of which resembled a home. He was now standing across from Sam.

"I'm coming as well," the four looked over to spot Mary Winchester the boy's mother standing in the doorway from the Kitchen. Her short curled hair could remind you of a flower. They couldn't find a logical argument for trying to make her stay so Sam sighed softly with a nod.

"Alright looks like we're all going," Sam said tossing Dean the Impala keys that had been lying next to him on the large table.

"Indiana here we come," Dean said with a small chuckle grabbing the Impala keys from mid-air and heading for the outside door. It was then it hit Sam, this city did indeed sound familiar.

Christina opened her eyes her head feeling as if 1,000 bells where chiming all at once. Sitting up slowly she moved a strand on her hair from her eyes to get a better look, this wasn't home. All around her was dark, it was freezing, and she wasn't sure if she was on a bed or on a rock floor. "You're awake?" Her head shot to the right to catch a pair of glowing green eyes peering at her in wonder. "Do not be alarmed, I'm Carson," the voice said softly putting a hand on her shoulder. It was slimy, cold, and if one thing that she learned over the years it was creepy. Why was there a man standing next to her? Where was she? Her mom? Where was this?

"Where is this place? Why am I here?" Christina asked quickly moving as best as she could away from the stranger's hand. Her pale skin began to regain its heat.

"Do not be alarmed, you're home now Christina," the chocolate haired girls confusion grew more than ever. What did this Carson mean by home now? Also, what was up with those eyes?

"I do not understand," She said softly wishing now more than ever to be home in her fluffy pale blue sheets. Her mind traveled back to the screams she had heard from her mother just before the two were going to sit down for a Saturday dinner, she froze. "Where-" she was going to speak when another voice rose from the darkness.

"We do not expect you to," the voice came from a distance away. "They took you from us when you were young."

"What? I don't know you, people, I want to go home."

"But you are home my darling," and with that, the voice that belonged to some Carson sent Christina back into a burning sleep before she could question anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story can also be found on my Wattpad at BrenaChou12


	3. Chapter 3

Team Free Will sashayed into Lafayette Indiana as they sashayed into every city they visited: Like they owned it. Baby, the 1967 Impala came to a purring stop in front of the white painted igloo shop. "Alright, we made it," Dean commented as the 5 stepped out of the Impala. "Cass, do you sense anything?"

"Nothing feels out of the ordinary," the Angel responded looking around for some kind of hint that something might be wrong.

"Great, I was expecting more Zombie land and less Happyville," Dean commented with an eye roll as a group of teenagers walked by with ice cream cones.

"Those ice cream cones look good."

"Remember we are on a mission, Jack. Also, those are frozen custard cones."

"Frozen mustard?" Jack questioned looking to both Sam and Castiel. Had he really heard that right?

"No Jack, frozen custard. It's like the same thing-"

"No, it is not the same thing Sam," Dean argued.

"Right sorry," the young boy commented as he continued to stare at the cones in wonder. It had only been a short time ago that he had become 'human' in every sense of the word, no more flying or glowing eyes.

Dean moved to lead the group across the street to the housing-addition where the last girl lived prior to disappearing. "This looks like the place," the group came up to a tan colored house with a cement porch and a dark wooden door, engraved was the number 316. The smell could remind you of a wedding bouquet, the air as chill as an autumn eve where you'd go to roast marshmallows.

"Should we take a look?" Jack inquired looking at the older two hunters who nodded. If there was one thing Jack questioned it was how Sam got so tall.

"Right, but first let's make sure no one is here," the group walked up to the door. Dean gave 3 loud knocks after no response they tried the door finding it unlocked. There was a sigh, "well that's not a positive sign."

"Inviting huh?" Mary commented as the five strolled inside.

"Alright mom, Cass, Jack you look upstairs for anything strange. Sam and I will stay down here," Dean said moving to follow Sam into the living space. The walls were ceiling high with shelves decorated in books. "Must have read a lot." If Dean had looked more closely he would have noticed one written in Enochian, not that he was paying much attention to every title on the books.

"Right," Mary answered as she and the other two walked up the wooden steps.

"What do you think will be here?" Jack questioned as he and Castiel stood at the end of the small hall. He took into account the 4 doors along this hall and the large window they were standing by. Mary was in the middle of scanning the last room.

"Well, if it's what we think we are dealing with Hissers."

"Hissers?"

"They are creatures with snake-like abilities. They take the form of a human."

"How do we find them?"

"Their eyes will glow-" Castiel was about to finish when there was a loud sound downstairs that was something between a door breaking down and a wall being blown out.

"Crap! What the hell," with the sound of that the three ran back down the stairs, Castiel releasing his angel blade from his long tan trench coat sleeve. They came face to face with a glowing green-eyed creature.

"That's a Hisser," Castiel noted to Jack.

"You hm," the creature was grinning ear to ear as he began to speak. The adenoidal voice rang through the group's ears, "you are too late if you're trying to find us we have what we need," it gave something that must have been a laugh as it cracked its neck.

"Then why show up here?" Sam asked still pointing his gun at the creature.

"Because it would be so much fun to see you all suffer," it howled coming straight at Sam who shot at it twice. "Bullets don't kill us," and with saying that Sam was thrown to the painted wall. It would be like making an Angel in the snow only this version was painful. "I see there are some not of your kind," it turned to face Jack and Castiel. The latter moved in front of Jack.

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here," there was a low hiss. "My dear dear Angel to make sure you don't follow us. You see we got what we came for and once we can control it you're all done for."

"What did you come for?" Jack interrupted glaring at the creature who formed that evil grin again. It was one of the many moments Jack wished he could be Smitey McSmiterson as Dean had once called Castiel for his ability to just poof the problem was solved.

"We came for the one your kind has been hiding," there was a union of confused glances before there was a high pitched scream as the five fell to their knees holding their ears.

"What the-"


	4. Chapter 4

"The one your kind has been hiding what could that even mean?" Dean asked still holding his head as the five sat around the table in the motel room.

"I don't know that doesn't make any sense," Castiel said trying to recall if an Angel or some celestial being he knew was hiding out around here.

"Okay so I hacked into the traffic cams and at 1:40 pm we can see that same creature crossing the street and going into a house about 3 blocks away," Sam stated showing everyone the computer.

"Surprise attack?" Jack asked looking at the others.

"I would agree before they can use whatever they have," Castiel spoke up.

"I wish we knew what they had," Mary said looking at them. "Are you sure you have no idea?"

"None, this whole thing remains mysterious."

"Okay, so these Hissers how do we get rid of them?"

"One way, decapitation," Cass showed the team the page from the hunter's book.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to do this?" Christina asked. The burning sensation in her head was getting more intense by the moment, almost as if to reach out to her in an attempt to scream no.

"Yes, once you're done I'm sure the pain will ease," she had found out this creatures name was Levi. He was a hunter Hisser and according to him the reason she was found. "Come on Tina, there is nothing to fear," He placed a cold hand on her shoulder as she nodded, closing her eyes she could feel this erupting energy that the other had told her the people locked away inside her. She opened her eyes again when there was a bang of the front door.

"How did it go, Carson?" Levi asked moving to the blonde who nodded slowly.

"They will be stopped for a while, it will buy us enough time."

"Enough time for what?" Christina asked standing up and moving slowly to the two. If there was one thing she didn't it was mysteries, especially when they were kept from her and about her.

"For us to reawaken your powers, so no one can stop you again," the creature gave a small grin gesturing for the small girl to sit back down. "Have you been able to awaken it?"

"I can feel it now but no," Christina shook her head giving them a frown.

"Don't worry you're progressing much more than we could have expected, but not as far as we could have liked for this situation," in the moment of dropping her guard to question that statement she felt what seemed to be almost like a needle being jabbed through her soft skin just below her left shoulder blade. She cried out. "What's wrong Tina?" Levi's voice had turned from that of concern to something wicked.

"Why did you do this?"

She couldn't make out the angry voices that seemed to be screaming gibberish in her mind, she didn't even know if they were addressing her in any way.

"They wanted to lock you away forever, we'll fix that."

Castiel could feel the energy change as the five approached the hideout of the Hissers. Gripping onto his Angel blade he was the second in once Dean busted down the double-locked door. What faced them left them in shock, there she was a girl with long brown hair and glowing blue eyes, she put her left hand out towards them. "Wait no-" Sam yelled as the girl moved her head to look at him. He had seen that look before, it was the same way Jack had stared at him, no more like through him.

"You were locking me away?" The girl asked as Mary and Jack quickly tiptoed to go see if the Hissers were still around.

"No one has locked you away?" Sam asked more as a question as he put up his blade into his pocket. "We're not here to hurt you," he was going to take a step forward as both hands were out.

"Who are you?" The girl seemed to grow more angered as he moved.

"I'm Sam, that is my brother Dean, and our friend Castiel," Sam said as the girl grabbed her head suddenly her eyes losing the glow effect. She dropped to her knees the three running up to her. "What happened?"

"I-" she tried to speak her mind flooding back.

"When the time comes you will recall this all Christina. Until then, be good for your mother." The last she had seen father had just previously rebuilt an Angel whose name for the moment she could not recall.

"You-you are the one he rebuilt," and with that, the world became dark and hazy around her.


	5. Chapter 5

"There are no signs of the Hissers now," Christina heard the sound of a woman's voice as she started to come to again. The pounding in her head had vanished, she sat up abruptly the flower sheets folding to her slim form. "You're awake," a woman with blonde curly hair approached her. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" Christina asked flinching when the woman's hand laid on her shoulder, she had almost anticipated for it to be cold.

"My name is Mary, we are assuming you are Christina?"

"Yes," she nodded softly.

"Christina, I don't know what you remember but can you try to answer some questions for us?" Christina nodded folding her hands together as Mary opened her mouth to ask a question.

"The day after you vanished, people began saying here that their land was dying. Do you know anything about that?" Mary asked the small girl who shook her head.

"I'm sorry no."

"Okay let's try this, do you know anything about the people who took you?" Christina was silent for a moment as she recalled the glowing-eyed creatures.

"They-they said I was one of them. That you guys were coming to keep my abilities locked away."

"You are not one of them," a male in a tan trench coat walked up to them.

"Cass take it easy," Dean said quickly watching the Angel who nodded with understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, Christina, what do you remember from when we walked in?" Mary asked still staying with the calm mother pursuit.

"I," Christina paused. "I remember hearing a name, then memories came flooding back to me. I started feeling overwhelmed," Christina answered. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart, we want to know how you ended up with all of your powers locked up," Mary said softly running a hand through her hair.

"I, I was with father. He brought me to Earth telling me it would be safer here until he could come back for me. I was given to a woman, she was very kind to me," Christina answered. "Her name is Aaliyah, she is like my mother. Do you know where she is?" Christina seemed to know the stranger's answers without really understanding herself which was becoming more confusing by the moment.

"It seems Aaliyah is gone," Castiel spoke softly. "Her being gone is what caused your powers to begin to seep through." Christina looked at her hands her mind flooding back to her glowing blue eyes.

"You are the one I watched father rebuild," she said softly thinking back to her first memories. "It seemed he had more work for you," she couldn't completely recall the memory only bits and pieces. Purgatory, some weird Demon, a bad brother?

"Are you saying Chuck did this?" Dean asked from the table.

"Chuck?" Christina asked her crystal eyes suddenly going wide. "That is what you call him her," she nodded. "He said I had to learn how to form my own decisions."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the small journey we took to meet Christina. Why I know there are flaws and loopholes in the story an idea like this was just itching to get out so I wrote it up. I hope for what the story is that you did indeed enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Thank you.

"So you mean you resealed my powers?"

"Only temporarily, so we could make sure you wouldn't be followed," Castiel said placing a hand on Christina's shoulder. The group had arrived back to the bunker with the young Angel, "I can break it now if you would like?"

"It seemed so painful, my head seemed to burn."

"I believe it was only temporary seeing as it has been locked away for so long," Christina nodded closing her eyes as the older Angel placed his hand on her head reciting a couple words. "Make sure you close your eyes," Cass said as everyone squeezed their eyes shut. The next thing that happened was unexpected indeed.

There was a loud thunderclap and if you could peer into the white light you would see a girl standing before Castiel and the Nephilim Jack. "My brothers?" She smiled softly placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "I now know why my powers were hidden," she said softly her eyes glowing as she gifted lost energy into both of the Angels giving them their wings as a thank you gift. The bright light dimmed. She could recall everything that had happened including what "Chuck" had explained to her.

"I need you, Christina, to understand. To understand how to love, as Humans do."

"Why would I need to learn that?" The young Angel asked from the highest point of curiosity. She had watched what had come of most of her brothers and sisters.

"So you can know how to love every being. I can only give you so much, as I have found sometimes Humans are better teachers."

When everyone opened their eyes they came to see not one glowing-eyed Angel but three and three sets of wings. "I have healed you that is my power. As a thank you I have gifted you three the ability to see us as we are."

"Wait I didn't think you could get your wings back?"

"Father gave me the ability to heal my brothers and sisters that is why he hid me. My ability would have fallen into the wrong hands if not careful," Christina smiled as her eyes stopped glowing. She took note to a grinning Dean.

"Now we have the juice to smite Michael."

"They will need you, your brothers and sisters will need someone like you. Don't lose the kindness you are taught."

"I will not."

"I have granted you only some of their memories, may those be guides to teach you what you need to know."

"So what was it like? Being Human for so long?" Jack asked very interested and hoping to receive some pointers that might help him understand how to live the Human lifestyle if he ever were to need it again.

"I think," Christina paused. Her hands hugged the heat from the warm teacup. "I think it taught me to be more understanding," she gave the brown-eyed kid a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my Wattpad at BrenaChou12


End file.
